pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Phillipe West
William West (Father) |previous = Humpty Dumpty |manga debut = Retrace X: Malediction |anime debut = Episode 9: Malediction |japanese voice = Kumiko Higa |romanji = Firippu Westo }} 'Phillipe West '(フィリップ ウエスト, Firippu Westo) is a boy whom Oz Vessalius met in Reveil when Gilbert left with Alice. Phillipe was being picked on by two boys his age in an alleyway, their clamor catching Oz's attention. After scaring them away with a knife- which turned out to be one of Break's candies, being made of chocolate, of which he gladly shared with Phillpe) he asked Phillipe about the picture the boys had been teasing him about. Phillipe revealed it was a picture of his family before his father, William West, had lost his family's fortune, following Phillipe's mother's death. Partially through their talk, Echo intervened, chasing Phillpe with the one explanation that he was the contractor of the Chain Grim. After determining it truly was not him, it is revealed Grim's true contractor was William West, Phillipe's father, and was ultimately murdered by Vincent Nightray after a skirmish with Oz and Alice, whom Oz was unable despite his promise to Phillipe. Phillipe is not seen again until book 9, in Sablier. From then on, he had been an orphan, being sent to The House of Fianna, where he was unknowingly made to form an Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty. As a result of Humpty Dumpty's abilities, Phillipe lost his memories of his father's death, convinced he regularly 'received another letter from Father'. Ultimately, he was manipulated into joining Isla Yura's Cult and attending Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony in book 14 to take part of a play called 'the Tragedy of Sablier', which was in truth an attempt to reenact the horrific event. It was here that Phillipe and Oz reunited a second time, Alice having pinned him to the ground, Phillipe himself donned in a Baskerville robe, and Oz managed to save Phillipe by killing Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty and nullifying his Contract. Until book 23, Phillip's whereabouts were unknown. However, he is seen once again in Fianna's house, gazing out the window at the destruction as the chains around the world continue to break. Somehow, Phillipe had escape Isla Yura's mansion unharmed, and for some reason is back in Fianna's House. His last appearance in book 24 is very brief. In the vision Oz has after contracting with the Intention of the Abyss, Phillipe is seen waving to him from a table, perfectly happy. History Phillipe West was borne as a noble's son, living happily with his father, William West, and his unnamed mother. However, due to an unknown event, the West family went bankrupt and his mother died of illness shortly afterwards. Phillipe and his father were forced to move out of their mansion to a much poorer house in Reveil where he was left alone most of the time as William had to go paying off debts day after day. Plot Working With Pandora Arc Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray and Alice had gone into Reveil for some supplies for dinner. While Gil chased after Alice, Oz was left alone with Gil's hat. This is when Oz hears a small group of kids bullying another kid, Phillipe, having taken away his locket with a picture of his mother inside, making fun of him for it and not giving it back to him. The boys make fun of Phillipe's father, mentioning how he runs around constantly trying to pay off all his debts. Phillipe is angered by this and so he tackles the boy holding his locket, making him drop it. Oz picks up the locket, saying that what they were doing looked like fun, asking if they'd let their 'big brother' play along too. The bullies ask who Oz was and Oz explains that he was just an ally of evil who happened to pass by. Oz tells the bullies that they weren't doing it right anyway, 'if you really wanted to bully someone, you had to use a knife to rip of their nails at the very least', as he draws a knife. Oz goes in to show the bullies what he means, asking Phillipe if he wouldn't scream delightfully for him. The bullies run away in fear and Oz reveals to Phillipe that the knife was chocolate, asking if Phillipe wanted some. Later, Oz looks at the picture of Phillipe's mother in his locket and says that his mother was gorgeous. about his family.]]Phillipe agrees, but explains that she'd passed away, mentioning how she was warm and kind person. Oz pats Phillipe on the head and asks if he's lonely, but Phillipe denies it because he still had his father. Phillipe explains how his family was 'ruined', so they couldn't live in their mansion anymore or keep their valets, but Phillipe's father was spending more time with him than ever before, so he wasn't really lonely at all. This makes Oz smile as he ruffles Phillipe's hair again. Suddenly, Phillipe asks what Oz's mother and father were like, which stuns Oz. Oz is silent for some time before explaining that his mother was gone like Phillipe's and he couldn't even remember his father's face. Suddenly, Oz and Phillipe are confronted in the alley by a young girl, whom had delivered black roses and a letter from someone named 'Vincent' earlier that day. She calls one of them a dimwit contractor who can't even hide his Chain, asking if she had the right person, Phillipe. Oz recognizes the girl, and so she introduces herself as Echo, valet of the Nightray Dukedom, and by order of Vincent Nightray, she was to apprehend Phillipe West. Echo draws a knife and tells Oz to give Phillipe to her quietly, otherwise Oz would be a hindrance to her mission, and would have to be eliminated. Oz remarks on how they'd met again, questioning if it was fate, and so Echo asks who Oz was, but on further investigation she identifies Oz as the person sleeping on the floor earlier that day when she'd delivered the letter to Gilbert. She tells Oz that he shouldn't sleep on the floor, as it obstructs traffic and she'd almost stepped on him, telling him that he'd do well to sleep elsewhere next time. got Philippe.]] Echo repeats her orders to apprehend Phillipe, asking him to come with her, but this scares Phillipe and so he runs away. Echo chases after Phillipe, and Oz chases after Echo, joining her on her pursuit after explaining his relationship to Gilbert. Echo arrives on a bridge, which she jumps over and lands on the scared Phillipe. Echo tells Oz that he seems to have been mistaken about one thing, Phillipe was not a contractor. Echo laments on how she'd captured a hostage for nothing, which worries Phillipe even more, before stating that if Phillipe was not the contractor, then his father, William West was. After coming down to them, Echo gets off of Phillipe and Oz holds her in place instead of letting her go after William. Oz asks Phillipe if something had happened to his father, and so Phillipe explains that his father hadn't come home in three days, but that happened a lot. Phillipe then asks Oz if his father would come back, as he was afraid of being alone. Oz tells Phillipe that he'll be all right, as he was going to bring William back to Phillipe. Phillipe then went home and anxiously waited for his father's return, however, William never would return home again. Sablier Arc While in Sablier, Oz gets his wallet stolen by a young child in a cloak. Oz tells Alice to catch the thief as without the wallet, he wouldn't be able to buy her anymore meat. Alice kicks the child to the ground and Oz comes over, asking the child to return the wallet, when he refuses, Oz rips the wallet out of the child's hand, causing him to fall backwards, making his hood fall off and revealing him to be none other than Phillipe West. Phillipe recognizes Oz as well, and Oz goes to ask why Phillipe was in Sablier, but he's interrupted by someone else asking Phillipe what all the fuss was about. As the person breaks through the crowd, it is revealed to be Elliot Nightray, with Leo not far behind. After a brief disagreement between Oz and Elliot, Elliot brings them all to The House of Fianna, an orphanage fronted by the Nightray Family. After Oz meets Mrs. Finn and the orphans Oz had already met before, Elliot takes Oz, Alice and Gilbert to a private room, Leo bringing Phillipe along as well. After Elliot offers a bit of an explanation, Oz asks if Phillipe was also in the care of the House of Fianna, which Elliot confirms. Oz then gets down on his knees, grabbing Phillipe's hands and apologizing for not keeping his promise to bring back his father. Phillipe doesn't know what Oz is talking about, but tells Oz to listen as he'd received another letter from his father a few days before. Phillipe explains that his father was still too busy to come and visit him, but it seems as though his father was happy that work was going so well. Oz questions what Phillipe was saying, and so Leo takes Phillipe out of the room so that Elliot can explain things to Oz, Gil and Alice. Together they go over how William was killed as an Illegal Contractor, but Elliot explains that Phillipe refuses to believe it. Despite how many times they've told him that William was dead, Phillipe always smiles and says that he'd received a letter from William a few days ago. Phillipe explains why he'd stolen Oz's wallet to Leo, crying as he does so, explaining that another orphan named James had told him that he'd recognize Phillipe as his friend if he was brave enough to do it. Leo kicks James for telling Phillipe this, James questions why Leo kicked him, and Leo tells him to shut up as he was the one who'd told Phillipe rubbish. Leo explains that everyone in the House of Fianna was like family, and he hated when they bullied their little brothers despite this. James apologizes to Leo, who tells James to apologize to Phillipe, which he does, although Phillipe also apologizes and states that he had to apologize to Oz later as well. Following this, Phillipe joins James and the other orphans in a group hug with Leo. While Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Leo and Elliot were in The Hole, Phillipe stares out the window of the orphans. One of the guardians of the House of Fianna hugs the fraternal twin orphans and remarks on how the black fog was rolling in, and how it was scary. Phillipe continues staring out the window, stating that he thought that the black fog was kind of beautiful. Pandora rushes Oz, Alice and Gil home, while Elliot and Leo go to meet Bernard Nightray at the House of Fianna. Three days following this, Phillipe is shown talking on a phone. He remarks that Oz had come to the House of Fianna, and that it really shocked Phillipe, also remarking on how Oz's hair was really pretty. Phillipe says that he was fine, knowing that the person he was talking to was really busy with work. Phillipe tells his 'father' that he was doing just fine, as it's revealed that he is talking on a disconnected telephone. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Phillipe is shown arriving at Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony, being held in Isla Yura's mansion in a neighboring country. Oz sees the orphans from The House of Fianna and immediately stops dancing with Alice to try and get to them, which distracts Gilbert long enough for Yura to sneak away. Oz fails to reach Phillipe in time, questioning the orphans' presence at the Ceremony. Having found a decapitated Pandora member, Oz tells Leo to escort the maid who'd found the body away, also to take the opportunity to apologize to Elliot as he'd wanted to. After Leo leaves, Oz states that he knows someone is there, hiding in the shadows, and so someone lunges at Oz. Sharon sends Alice through Equus and tells Oz not to be so reckless, and that she'd send Gilbert to Oz's location once she found him. Alice tackles the person who'd lunged at Oz, pulling his hair as she asked if Oz wasn't friends with them, as it was Phillipe she had pinned to the ground. Oz asks what Phillipe was doing at the Coming of Age Ceremony, and Phillipe states that he wanted to surprise Oz. Oz then notices that Phillipe is wearing a red robe like the Baskervilles, and so he warily asks why Phillipe was wearing it. Phillipe happily explains that it was a costume for a play that was about to start, and that the children from the House of Fianna were playing the part of the Baskervilles. Phillipe goes on to say that the Baskerville he played was meant to show Oz 'the way', before he grabs Oz's arm and tells Oz to follow him. Before they go, Alice questions what the name of the play they were putting on was about, and so Phillipe explains that it was the Tragedy of Sablier. Alice and Oz follow Phillipe all the way to the Sealing Stone that Isla Yura owns, where they are greeted by numerous members of Isla Yura's Cult. Phillipe clings to a woman in the group, Bernice Nightray, while Oz and Alice collapse from the effects of the Sealing Stone. Bernice brings Oz and Alice away from the Sealing Stone, noticing the pain they had felt, and waits until Oz wakes up. Phillipe lies asleep in her lap as Bernice greets Oz. Isla Yura then comes in and together, he and Bernice explain their goal to recreate the Tragedy of Sablier, but this time they'd plunge the entire world into the Abyss rather than just a city. Yura explains that his cult views the Abyss as a golden paradise and that wretched people were sent to a false Abyss, as Pandora hides the existence true Abyss, keeping it for themselves. Suddenly Phillipe whimpers as an Incuse appears on his chest, revealing Phillipe to be an Illegal Contractor of a Chain Yura calls Humpty Dumpty. Phillipe then leaves with Bernice, Yura and his cult, taking Leo and Alice with them to be sacrificed as part of their reenactment of the Tragedy of Sablier. Oz is rescued by Elliot, Gilbert, Vincent and Echo, and while Gil goes to save Break from the Baskervilles, Oz, Elliot, Vincent and Echo proceed to the chamber of the Sealing Stone. Seeing Alice crying and unconscious in Yura's arms as he brings her to a sacrificial table, Oz screams at Yura, asking him what he'd done to Alice. Oz then storms down onto the main level of the underground temple, where he's trapped within a symbol drawn on the floor. Phillipe greets Oz and tells him that they could have a little chat before the ceremony began. Phillipe tells Oz that he'd told his father all about Oz. Oz suddenly stands up, which Phillipe states that Oz isn't supposed to be able to do. Oz asks if Humpty Dumpty was the reason that Isla Yura had felt so strong. Oz looks at Phillipe's Incuse, which has made three rotations. He apologizes to Phillipe and s ays that if Phillipe was happy now, then he probably didn't want to be reminded of the past, but Oz needed Phillipe to remember. Oz bluntly tells Phillipe that his father is dead, that he'd died trying to protect Phillipe and give him a happy life, Oz had failed to keep his promise. Phillipe tries to deny it, but Oz tells him again that his father is dead. Phillipe breaks down and says that Oz was lying, because Phillipe received letters from his father all the time and right now he was far away on business with Phillipe's mother. Yura tells someone to stop Oz, but Oz continues to explain that Phillipe's father may have made the wrong choice, but that he didn't want Phillipe to forget his father's determination and his love. Phillipe tells Oz to shut up and so his Humpty Dumpty goes to cut off Oz's head, but Oz summons B-Rabbit's scythe, which he uses to kill Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty. This makes Phillipe lose consciousness as his Incuse disappears. Oz brings his body over to lay next to Alice as Oz takes B-Rabbit's power and destroys everything. After Yura's death and the destruction of the Sealing Stone, Sharon Rainsworth uses Equus to take herself, Xerxes Break , Oz, Alice, Leo, Vincent, Gilbert, Echo and Phillipe out of the mansion, as Phillipe was one of few orphans to survive the ordeal. Description Appearance Phillipe is a boy with unkept brown hair and silvery blue eyes. In Episode 9, he was seen wearing a white shirt, with green-blue overalls. His brown hair looks similar to Oz's hairstyle. Personality Oz saw a reflection of himself in Phillipe and was happy that his father was not like Oz's own, though after his father's death and Phillipe's Illegal Contract with Humpty Dumpty, Phillipe becomes delusional and appears to have lost some of his sanity, proven when he claims to be talking to his father on a disconnected phone. Abilities and Powers *Previous Chain: Humpty Dumpty - Phillipe previously had an Illegal Contract with the Chain Humpty Dumpty. Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty is only a mere copy of the original, as Elliot holds the core Contract, however, the amount of power is not diminished in any way despite being no more than a copy. Phillipe's Contract ended when Humpty Dumpty attempted to defend Phillipe as his mental state began to collapse after Phillipe confronted Oz at Isla Yura's "Feast". Oz sliced the Chain in half and terminated the Contract when it attacked him. Relationships William West Oz the B-Rabbit Quotes *"Our family lost all our money, and we can't live in the mansion anymore. Our house is smaller and we don't have servants, but I get to be with my dad a lot more than before!" Appearances Gallery Manga= Volume3.jpg Ch10 Oz Phillipe.jpg Ch11 Echo Philippe.jpg Ch36 Oz Phillipe.jpg Phillipe + HD.jpg|Phillipe summons his Humpty Dumpty when speaking with Oz Phillipe + HD (2).jpg |-| Anime= Wests.png|Phillipe in West's family photo Ep08 - reveille panorama 8.png Ep09- echo's knive.png Ep09 - phillipecho.png |-| Other Media= Evidence Philip 2.jpg|Phillipe in Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence Trivia *He calls and considers Oz as his big brother. Since Oz was older and that he hates to see sad people agreed to be Phillipe's older brother to ease his pain. *In Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence, the paragraph about Phillipe said that he was deceased, however Jun Mochizuki made a blog post to reveal her error, stating that Phillipe is alive. *Phillipe's name was misspelled in Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence as "Phillip West". *Philippe's appearance bears significant resemblances with Lucius "Luca" Oriflamme in The Case Study of Vanitas, Jun Mochizuki's next work. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Orphans Category:The House of Fianna Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Abyss Worshipping Cult Category:Head Hunters